Liburan!
by Lucifionne
Summary: For Winterblossom Festival#2 /oneshot/Liburan di sebuah pulau yg indah adalah kenangan luar biasa untuk Sakura. dan saat Sasuke melamarnya disana, itu akan menjadi sempurna/sequel The Devil's Falling in Love/ada scene yg...err...baca sendiri deh..#blush


**A/n: **Ini adalah bonus chapter yang saya janjikan untuk Fic saya yang berjudul `The Devil's Falling In Love`(TDFIL)  
Maaf dibuat sangat lama, karena saya suka malas mengetik. ^^  
Buat yang belum baca TDFIL, mau baca silahkan, nggak juga nggak papa, tetep nyambung kok!

Kalo ada yang kurang, tanyakan saja ^^

Oke, silahkan membaca. Bocoran: akan ada adegan yang.. err... baca sendiri. XDD  
**

* * *

**

**Liburan!**

_Sequel of The Devil's Falling In Love_

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: AU, OOC, fluff_

_Tema: Hujan/Lilin/Kecup_

_._

**For Winterblossom Festifal!**_  
_

_**,; SasuSaku;,**  
_

**o~o~o**

Secercah cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela, cahaya itu mengenai wajah seorang wanita cantik yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Wanita itu masih menikmati detik demi detik saat nyawanya masih melayang dalam dunia miliknya sendiri. Namun ketenangannya terasa terusik saat sinar itu menyilaukan matanya dan membuat kulit wajahnya memanas. Mau tak mau, wanita ini harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Engh..." engah wanita itu sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan lehernya. Tengkuknya digerakkan beberapa kali. Lalu menghirup udara pagi yang terasa segar. "Ternyata sudah siang," wanita ini lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambut _soft pink_-nya makin berantakan, "aku masih ngantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Lagi pula ini 'kan hari libur?" wanita tadi kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya.

Namun dia dikejutkan oleh suara berat yang bersumber disampingnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" suara itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya terbangun dari posisinya semula, dia menoleh kearah kirinya dan mendapati sosok pemuda tampan di atas meja riasnya. "Sudah jam 7 pagi, kau masih belum bangun juga? Bagaimana nasibku nanti jika aku telah jadi suamimu!" omelnya.

"SASUKE? K—kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada dikamarku?" tanya wanita tadi seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut baju tanpa lengan—membuat daerah bahunya terlihat _sexy_. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, meskipun kau itu tunanganku, kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam kamarku seenaknya!"

Lelaki tampan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bangun dari duduknya—meninggalkan meja hias yang tentu saja bukan berfungsi sebagai tempat duduk. "Ibumu yang memintaku untuk membangunkanmu," ucapnya santai. Sasuke mendekat kearah tunangannya yang masih betah diatas kasur, "lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, kita akan liburan di pulau Kyosi," ucapnya singkat, setelah itu berjalan ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"A—apa? Liburan di pulau Kyosi?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Mata zambrutnya membulat mendengar kata 'pulau Kyosi'. Sebuah pulau yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya. Dan hanya orang-orang berpenghasilan tinggilah yang bisa pergi kesana.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura, "jika dalam 30 menit kau tidak bersiap-siap, akan kutinggalkan," ancam Sasuke, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

5 detik

10 detik

1 menit

"HOREEE LIBURAAANNN!"

**o~o~o**

Suara desiran pesawat yang akan mendarat dan _take off_ terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Saat ini dia bukan di kamarnya, atau di kamar mandinya. Melainkan di sebuah bandara internasional di Konoha. Dengan terengah-engah dia berlari sambil membawa tas jinjingnya yang berat. dia berusaha mengejar rombongan Sasuke dan anggota d'devilz-nya yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Berat tubuhnya yang terasa makin bertambah seiring dengan pertambahan usianya yang telah menginjak 21 tahun membuatnya cepat lelah—apalagi dia belum sempat sarapan saat Sasuke hanya memberinya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Waktu yang terlalu singkat, mengingat Sakura sama sekali tak tahu akan liburan bersama.

"Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" teriak Sakura. Berusaha melawan suara bising dengan teriakannya. Dan itu berhasil. Terlihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah, menunggunya.

"Hah, kenapa membawa barang sampai sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biar kita tidak susah-susah membeli lagi disana!" jawab Sakura.

"Sini, aku yang bawakan!" ucap Sasuke sambil meraih tali tas yang dipegang Sakura. "Ayo!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan tangan satunya.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan gandengan Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita kesiangan sampai disana!" teriak Neji yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakinya di pulau Kyosi—salah satu pulau terindah didunia.

Dan Sasuke menambah laju langkah kakinya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Jet ini punya siapa?" bisik Sakura sambil berjalan

"Punya Deidara, ayahnya membelikannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 24 tahun."

"Oh."

**o~o~o**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 4 jam, Sakura, Sasuke dan d'devilz sampai juga di pulau Kyosi, dari atas saja, sudah terlihat keindahan pulau yang luasnya sekitar 1500 hektare itu. Garis pantainya yang luas, air lautnya yang jernih, pasir putihnya yang berkilau, pepohonan hijau yang rindang, dan juga _cottage-cottage_ mewah yang tersebar merata disana, sangat memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya—menambah rasa tidak sabar untuk segera menginjakkan kaki disana.

Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambutnya pelan sambil memanggil namanya. "Sakura... ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih sulit dibuka.

"Ayo kita turun!" ajak Sasuke. Lalu mereka bersama-sama turun dari jet pribadi milik Deidara.

Sasuke berdiri di depan anggota d'devilz lainnya; Neji, Naruto, Sai dan Deidara. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum mereka berpisah menuju _cottage_ pilihan mereka masing-masing. Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, Sasuke memulai sambutan singkatnya. "Akhirnya kita bisa sampai di pulau ini dengan selamat. Aku harap, disini kita bisa menikmati liburan kita yang singkat ini," ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin, "err... setelah membereskan perlengkapan dan istirahat sebentar, kita bertemu di restoran yang ada di tepi pantai. Sekitar pukul 12.30, mengerti teman-teman?" Tanya Sasuke.

Keempat temannya dan tunangannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa 1 jam lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya. Berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, menuju tempat penginapan mereka.

**o~o~o**

Mata Sakura belum berkedip sejak semenit lalu; sejak bola matanya memandang suasana ruangan yang begitu mewah dan nyaman dihadapannya. Bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan pujian-pujian bahkan kalimat berlebihan untuk memberikan penilaian pada kamar yang harga sewanya sangat mahal per malamnya. Bersyukurlah Sakura menjadi tunangan seorang Sasuke. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa menikmati hal luar biasa yang sangat sulit untuk didapatnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah sofa mahal yang terbuat dari kulit. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, tapi tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya lembut. "Terimakasih telah mengajakku ke sini," ucap Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "aku senang, kalau kau senang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke begitu bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa juga menikmati hari-harinya dengan Sakura. Setelah selama ini dia sedang sibuk menekuni bisnisnya di perusahaan milik keluarganya; Uchiha Corp. Selain itu, intensitas pertemuan mereka makin sempit semenjak Sakura diterima di fakultas kedokteran, di sebuah universitas elit di Konoha. "Aku... rindu memelukmu," ucap Sasuke

"Aku juga," Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Membuat wajah mereka kian mendekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan mungkin bibir mereka akan bertemu jika tidak dikejutkan oleh suara _ring tone_ ponsel Sasuke yang menganggu mereka.

_Nal barabwara..._

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_  
_ Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba..._

Sontak Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Err... anu, a-aku ke toilet dulu," ucap Sakura lalu berlari ke arah toilet. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sewarna dengan tomat; buah favorit Sasuke.

"Halo," Sasuke menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Ya-sebentar lagi aku kesana-jangan lupakan jus tomatnya-hn." 'bip' panggilan berakhir. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya. "Sakura, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi!"

**o~o~o**

Selesai menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka masing-masing, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Naruto dan Deidara memutuskan untuk bersantai di tepi pantai. Menikmati angin pantai yang begitu membuai. Menikmati pemandangan laut lepas yang begitu luas, menikmati semua keindahan dan rasa tenang yang mungkin sulit mereka dapatkan di Konoha.

Saat ini, Sakura bersantai di kursi santainya yang terbuat dari kayu, sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang asyik membaca majalah bisnisnya.

Bosan, Sakura memutar pandangannya kearah Neji yang asyik dengan Laptop-nya.

"Err... kak Neji..." panggil Sakura

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kabar, Hinata? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Dia baik-baik saja di sana."

"Apa dia tidak pernah menanyakan tentangku?"

"Sering," jawab Neji-dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Dia sering menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mmeberitahukan semua itu padamu," Neji menggerakkan _mouse_-nya. "Dan kau membuatku mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

"Ma-maaf."

"Hmm, santai saja."

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Aku ikut!" ucap Sakura, lalu menyusul Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah. "Kak Neji, terimakasih atas infonya,"

"Ya."

**o~o~o**

Waktu terasa cepat berjalan saat kau berada di tempat yang sangat kau senangi. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Sakura, waktu terasa berputar sangat cepat hari ini. Rasanya, baru saja tadi siang dia sampai di pulau Kyosi, menikmati makan siang, menikmati langit sore di pantai, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Membuat matanya terasa ngantuk.

Suasana di luar sedang hujan-meski tidak begitu lebat, tapi cukup membuat suasana dalam ruangan ini mendingin. Membuat bibir Sakura sedikit bergetar. Dengan segera Sakura duduk di atas kasur, di mana di sana telah ada Sasuke yang tengah memainkan remote televisi.

"Sasuke, nanti kau tidur dimana? Di sini 'kan hanya ada satu kamar?" tanya Sakura "tidak mungkin kita sekamar," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mematikan televisi. Meletakkan remote itu di atas meja. "Kenapa? Kau menyesal tidak bisa sekamar denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal. Menggoda Sakura.

"E-enak saja! Bukan begitu maksudku!" bantah Sakura. tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan bercak merah dipipinya. "Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke tersenyum manis, lalu bangun dan meninggalkan kasur. "Ya sudah. Kau tidur disini. Aku di luar saja. _Ok_!" Sasuke membuka pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi lengan Sakura menahannya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ta-tapi sekarang sedang hujan... k-kau bisa kedinginan," ucap Sakura gugup. Entah perasaan apa yang muncul dalam hatinya. Yang jelas perasaan aneh itu hanya membuat Sakura ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Membuat Sakura selalu ingin berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Sasuke. Membuat Sakura ingin terus mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke... kau di sini saja... aku tidak ingin sendiri."

Sasuke paham maksud perkataan Sakura. Hal yang wajar Sakura mengatakannya, mengatakan hal jujur yang ada dihatinya. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar di tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura... aku juga tidak ingin sendirian..." Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir ranum kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu saling bertaut. Saling menyentuh dengan lembutnya. Ditemani dinginnya malam dan hujan di luar sana.

Mereka menikmati rasa nyaman itu, hingga hampir saja melewati batasnya. Untungnya, Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Berlebihan. Sakura hanya tunangannya. Sasuke menjauhi tubuh Sakura yang barusan ditindihnya di atas kasur. Sasuke mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menghentikan semua aktifitasnya yang baru akan mulai. Dia tersadar saat jemarinya baru saja akan membuka kancing baju Sakura. Sekali lagi, beruntung dia tak jadi melakukannya.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakura... kita belum bisa melakukan ini sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku baru jadi tunanganmu, bukan suamimu," ujar Sasuke. "Suatu saat, aku bisa menyentuhmu lebih dari ini, suatu saat aku bisa membuaimu lebih dari ini, suatu saat aku bisa menghangatkanmu lebih dari ini... dan itu bukan sekarang."

"Sasuke... aku... aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku begitu mencintaimu... aku-"

"Aku juga begitu Sakura," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Aku juga sangat ingin melakukannya saat ini. Tapi... tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku harap kau mengerti. Suatu saat, saat semuanya menjadi boleh... aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Kita harus menunggunya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah," Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura, "tidurlah, sudah malam. Aku keluar ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dan malam terus berjalan hingga sang surya muncul di pagi hari.

**o~o~o**

Malam telah digantikan oleh pagi yang cerah. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati Sasuke tidak berada ditempatnya. Sakura mencari sosok yang dicintainya itu di seluruh tempat, namun tak menemukannya. Dia mencoba mencarinya dikamar teman-teman satu geng Sasuke, tapi tetap juga tak ada. Sakura semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan pulang duluan? Tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa?

"Mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan datang," gumam Sakura.

Sejam berlalu... Sasuke belum muncul.

Sakura berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tak diangkat.

Dua jam... Sasuke belum datang.

Tiga, empat, lima jam... Sasuke tak kunjung kembali.

Hingga tanpa terasa langit mulai gelap.

**o~o~o**

"Dia tidak akan datang..." keluh Sakura. Sakura memandangi langit malam yang sangat cerah di luar sana melalui jendela kamarnya. Bahkan tampak kembang api yang bersinar menghiasi langit malam disana. "Sasuke... kau dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Air mata mulai membasahi kelopak mata dan pipinya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk seseorang. Dengan segera Sakura menuju pintu itu; berharap orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kema-" ucapannya terhenti.

"Nona, selamat malam," ucap seorang pelawan wanita yang manis. Serasi dengan kostum maid yang dikenakannya. "Ada seseorang yang memberikan ini kepada anda," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. "Permisi."

"Terimakasih."

Penasaran. Sakura membuka surat tanpa amplop itu. Di sana tertera pesan singkat untuknya:

_**Temui aku di tepi pantai.**_

_**Di mana mawar merekah dan lilin bersinar.**_

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mawar merekah? Lilin bersinar?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu, pasti di kebun mawar dan _candle light dinner_!" Ucap Sakura. "Sasuke, aku akan menemukanmu!"

**o~o~o**

Lebih dari sejam Sakura mengitari pantai, tapi belum juga dia menemukan 'kebun mawar' sedangkan untuk lilin bersinar... dia telah menemukan ratusan meja yang dihiasi lilin bersinar di atasnya. Sakura mulai kebingungan.

"Mana kebun mawarnya, disini hanya ada kebun anggrek!" gerutunya. Sakura terus melangkah hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di atas air laut. Di sana tertulis 'Restoran Mawar'. Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud Sasuke? Hm..." Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Saat di dalam restoran, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Selain dirinya... dan sebuah meja yang letaknya paling ujung dengan satu-satunya lilin yang menyala. Sakura segera mendekati meja tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menyebut nama tunangannya, berharap orang itu tidak mengerjainya lagi. "Kau dimana?"

"Di sini," suara _sexy_ itu muncul dari belakangnya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Dan di sanalah dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Sa-sasuke...kau tampan," kalimat itu dengan_ refleks_-nya meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Wajar saja, karena Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga... sayangku," ucap Sasuke sambil bersujud di depan Sakura. Dan 'cup' Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sakura. "Kau terlihat sempurna malam ini," puji Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sakura merona merah.

"Te-terimakasih."

Sasuke bangkit dari sujudnya. "Sakura... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ujar Sasuke, "dan hanya akan ku katakan sekali saja," tambah Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Err... apa itu?"

Sasuke mendekat. "Sakura... menikahlah denganku..." pinta Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak, tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakannya di sini. Di sebuah restoran romantis di tepi pantai pulau Kyosi. Tanpa seorang pun selain mereka di sini, dengan deburan ombak yang mengiringi, dengan sebuah lilin yang menghangatkan...

Dan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian, di ujung jemari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Aku... aku... aku mau menikah denganmu..." ucapnya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. "Terimakasih, Sakura... Uchiha," ucap sasuke sambil menyematkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Sakura.

**~~Fin~~**

a/n (lagi): Aku udah berusaha buat bikin se-romantis-mungkin. Tapi hasilnya datar gini? -_- maaf ya semuanya.

Dan pulau Kyosi-itu dari Avatar; the legend of Aang. tapi deskrip tentang pulau itu ngarang. Hehehe.

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca.

Err... review? _#malu_


End file.
